


Delete

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Mikami knows, it's much easier to believe you have done something terrible, than to actually do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delete

**Author's Note:**

>  I love Mikami with a passion. written at: April 7, 2008.

It's much easier to believe you have done something terrible, than to actually do it.

Teru Mikami realized this as he stared down at the notebook in his hands - a gift given to him by God. It was a tattered thing, marked by wrinkled pages and the faint smell of dirt.

But as plain as it looked, it had power. He knew it had, because it was a thing of God. And God had given him this power. Blessed him with it. So he must carry out God's will.

He told himself this as he picked up the pen on his desk and opened the notebook, placing it down and staring at the white, black-lined paper.

Carefully then, he studied the name and face of his first victim, just as God had told him to do, and pressed the pen against the paper. Ink spurted lightly from its tip, as his hands shook, and sweat began to perspire on the back of his neck.

To commit such a terrible act as killing another human being was difficult, but he had to do it. For God, he told himself, and holding the pen steady in his sweaty hands, he started to delete. . .


End file.
